


Happy New Year

by Mari (chamarileon)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breathplay Mention, Choking, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, blowjob, spanking mention, tons of moans homeslice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamarileon/pseuds/Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"3.. 2.. 1.. Happy New Year!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got this idea off of How I Met Your Mother. There's an episode where they're stuck in a limo in traffic on New Years Eve so I kinda just twisted it into this! Thank you for reading! xx - Mari

New Years Eve was always a busy night. Especially when it's a couple minutes until midnight.  

 

Apparently switching between New Year parties and stores will get you stuck in frenzied traffic. With your hand in someone's hair, shoving them down on your– Woah, woah. 

 

Let me back up.

 

"Hyung. I'm bored," I softly complained.

 

Kihyun hummed in response and lightly knocked his head against mine.

 

"Sorry, Kyunnie."

 

I sighed softly, placing my head against his shoulder. Everyone in our group was meant to meet up at Starship's party but somehow everyone split and that left Kihyun and me in a limo. 

 

The older male announced he was going to get some air, which meant stand and stick his head out of the limo's roof after patting my shoulder.

 

I groaned as I was left alone. All I could see at this point was Kihyun's ass and legs. One, or both, of them I'd like to to touch. Or look. Yeah, look works too.

 

I blinked and quickly looked away, clearing my throat with no one to hear.

 

After what felt forever (which in reality was about ten seconds), I made my way forward and lightly pushed Kihyun over to make room.

 

"Hey," I greeted quietly.

 

"Hey," he greeted back.

 

The room between us was minimal. Like, a few centimetres between our chests.

 

This time Kihyun could hear me clearing my throat while looking away as much as I could.

 

 _'Too close,'_  I thought in light panic.

 

If I thought that was what panic felt like, I soon learned it was nothing.

 

No, I learned what "panic" was the next moment when I looked back over and Kihyun was staring at me.

 

Not a single spot, no. No, Kihyun was looking all over my face. Everything in my mind equaled alarm systems going wild.

 

What did I, the wonderful maknae Changkyun, do? I stared back. I stared straight and him and closed some of the space so we were so close. So, so very close with our noses touching and we were sharing air.

 

"Chang.. kyun.."

 

And with that, all of my single-digit brain cells came rushing back.

 

Blinking rapidly, I quickly stepped back and hit my back against the roof's edge.

 

"Sorry. I'm so.. Uh, sorry, didn't mean to get so close," I let stumble out while ducking back down into the limo. 

 

Kihyun stayed as was for a moment.

 

And then he ducked down too and I thought this would be the end for me.

 

He didn't sit back down next to me. No, no. Kihyun went towards me, knelt down and stuck his face in front of mine.

 

"Kyunnie?"

 

I hummed lightly, practically staring down at the male.

 

Silence pursued, again. What was there to say? Our faces were inches, an inch, centimetres.. moments.. away.

 

"Hyung," I began, no end in mind.

 

"Just.. Kihyun."

 

My throat went dry. I wasn't sure I heard right.

 

"Did you..?"

 

He nodded. "Just Kihyun right now."

 

"Okay.. Kihyun."

 

I couldn't get the name out without lunging forward, grabbing at Kihyun's suit lapels, and smashing my lips against his.

 

We parted a couple seconds later just for Kihyun to state, "I fucking love hearing my name on your tongue."

 

Things quickly advanced. And by that I mean I pulled him forward and into my lap.

 

"I didn't say you could cuss."

 

A small moan escaped the male's lips.

 

I didn't mean to give a command. I didn't, really. It just happened. And hell if it didn't turn Kihyun on.

 

Both of my arms wrapped around the other's middle and pulled him close, pressing kisses all along his jaw before pressing my lips to his once again.

 

I couldn't decide where to kiss him. Well, until Kihyun decided instead.

 

The older's tongue swiped hard across my lips, forcing them open in desperation for more.

 

My tongue immediately began a dance with Kihyun as he slowly ground down on me, eliciting a small moan.

 

I let a hand snake upwards and pressed against the back of his head, slightly tilting my head for a better angle.

 

And then both of my hands landed on his ass. I couldn't resist. He just kept wearing those ripped jeans and I couldn't stand it.

 

I could, just.. y'know.. Whatever. Close enough.

 

I gripped his behind hard, to the point of pushing him against me.

 

The sweet friction.

 

I let out a small gasp from the sensation.

 

"Fuck, baby, yes."

 

Kihyun mewled softly and broke away from the kiss, placing his forehead against my shoulder.

 

Immediately turning my attention to kissing every free space of skin I could find, I bit down on the older's neck before softly licking in an apology.

 

The loud moan and hard rut against my groin told me the apology wasn't necessary.

 

"Daddy, please," he mumbled out against my neck.

 

And there goes my self control.

 

I brought one hand up to grip his (now flaming red) cheek and make him face me.

 

Except his eyes wouldn't look into mine.

 

"Baby boy," I cooed quietly.

 

Kihyun continued to avoid eye contact, even trying to wiggle out of my hold.

 

I tightened my grip and forced his face towards me once more. 

 

"Baby."

 

If he wanted stern, he'd get stern.

 

Kihyun gulped lightly, shallowly breathing, and finally made eye contact with me.

 

"Y-yes?" he questioned innocently.

 

"Yes what?"

 

"Y.. yes.. daddy..?"

 

I pressed a small kiss to the male's cheek in reward. 

 

"Please what?" I asked.

 

He shook his head softly. "Nothing."

 

"It must be something."

 

Kihyun repeated the action.

 

"Baby boy, please?"

 

He whined lightly and shifted.

 

"Kihyun."

 

He completely stopped any reactions before looking straight into my eyes.

 

"Fuck me. Fuck me senseless. Spank me, choke me, I don't care."

 

Within the next second he was flipped under me and our lips (and hips) were attached.

 

We continuously thrust our hips together, bringing one hand each together and lacing our fingers.

 

Kihyun's other hand moved lower, groping at my crotch. I moaned into his mouth while allowing him to continue to manhandle me.

 

And then he started unbuttoning my pants and pushing me off of him.

 

Buzz, buzz.

 

"I swear to god if you check that."

 

"I – aah – have to. Might be the.. hahh.. hyungs.."

 

I quickly grabbed the phone and flipped it open. 

 

"Hell– OH!"

 

"Hey, you okay?" Hyungwon's voice came through the receiver. 

 

"Yes, yes! I'm fine. Uhh, what's up?"

 

My gasp was caused by the mouth attaching itself to my clothed member. Of course my free hand immediately grasped the hair there.

 

"Uh, hey, sorry, it's me! Wonho! So we'll be at the limo soon, okay? Keep a look out for us."

 

"W-wait! Hyu –"

 

The line cut off.

 

"Well, fu – UCK!"

 

Lips. Kihyun's lips managed to get around the head of my length. When he got me free of my boxers, no idea.

 

"Baby, baby. S-stop for just.. just a sec?"

 

Kihyun sucked a little harder in protest before finally letting go with a pout.

 

"But daddy.." he dragged out.

 

Yeah, this was definitely the best day of my fucking life.

 

"They'll be here soon. I have to look out for the rest," I explained, caressing his cheek.

 

And so I ended up standing up through the limo's roof keeping lookout.

 

Kihyun shimmied his way upwards to face me.

 

"Kiss me at midnight."

 

I blinked and looked at the older. "Huh?"

 

"Kiss. Me. At. Mid. Night."

 

"No, I heard you. But, you know we'll be around the others, right? How do we explain that?"

 

Kihyun paused for a moment and dropped himself down. Onto his knees. And pulled out my length again.

 

"I dunno. Figure it out," he mumbled before grabbing at me and placing the head back into his mouth, lightly bobbing up and down, going farther each time.

 

"Oh, fuck. Kihyun." My right hand immediately flew down to grab at the older's hair.

 

"Keep a lookout," he quickly reminded me.

 

I nodded lightly, forcing my eyes to not go rolling back in my head.

 

I kept one hand over my mouth, resting on the edge of the roof.

 

Slowly by slowly, Kihyun continued lower, nose reaching the trimmed curls of hair.

 

And maybe my hand helped. A lot. 

 

As I said earlier, I ended up shoving someone down my length. 

 

Well, that someone was Kihyun, and he liked having a dick rammed down his throat.

 

I gripped his hair, too hard, and thrust forward repeatedly. Kihyun moaned with each rut, taking everything so damn well.

 

"Fuck, baby, so good. You take daddy so well."

 

Kihyun moaned even louder yet. He sent vibrations all around and up into my groin.

 

I could feel myself nearing my end by the point.

 

"Baby boy, I'm getting close," I managed out.

 

He hummed in response. More vibrations. A couple shallow thrusts and a particularly rough one, and I was cumming. Hard.

 

And Kihyun drank it up like an eager kitten. 

 

When he finally let go, the small whines began and he shifted around.

 

"Daddy," he quietly whimpered.

 

I smiled lightly, dropping down once I was sure no one was coming yet.

 

"Alright, we can't take too long though."

 

Kihyun nodded quickly. Oh, the cute puddy he had become at this point.

 

I quickly undid the pants of the older before pressing a small kiss to the head.

 

Kihyun whimpered.

 

I smirked lightly. Yeah, wouldn't take long to get him off at this point.

 

Kihyun wasn't quite so aggressive so he simply squirmed while I took him in.

 

Within a couple minutes he had finished and I was back to checking for the group.

 

I caught sight, and wow, that was a close call. They were much too close to the limo.

 

"Hey, you're back in time for New Years!" I greeted.

 

Shownu nodded. "Yeah, you and Kihyun were okay on your own, right?"

 

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah, fine."

 

I smiled lightly while ducking back into the limo and taking a seat by the now sleepy Kihyun. He immediately snuggled into my side.

 

"Hey, they're here," I whispered to him.

 

He pressed a small kiss to my ear and whispered softly just as the door opened.

 

"Hey, guys! Sorry we took so long. Stores and stuff being busy this time of the year," Minhyuk greeted as he entered the vehicle.

 

Whether he saw what just happened or not, he did not say nor show.

 

Wonho awe'd quietly as soon as he saw Kihyun leaning against my shoulder. 

 

What he didn't see was the older holding desperately onto my hand.

 

Jooheon then looked at his phone. "Yo, guys! 20 seconds left!" 

 

Everyone began counting, and the squeeze on my hand only got stronger until there were 5 seconds left and Kihyun was staring at me.

 

And I stared back.

 

"3.."

 

"2.."

 

Just what did Kihyun say you may ask? Well, going back to that..

 

Kihyun leaned in and lightly kissed my ear.

 

"I love you, Changkyun."

 

And then everyone entered the limo.

 

And I couldn't think straight. Because Kihyun, whom several minutes ago was going to let me fuck him senseless, just said he loves me.

 

And I couldn't reply since the others piled in, so the entire time his hand was clamped onto mine as if he would break in the next few seconds.

 

Don't get me wrong. I want to reply with how in love I am with him, but I felt horrible about the fact that he felt the need to hold onto me like a lifeline.

 

So this brought us back to the count down, where Kihyun and I stared at each other.

 

"2.."

 

"1.."

 

"Happy New Year!"

 

And I didn't wait another moment. Because I grabbed Kihyun's face and I pressed our lips together. 

 

Everyone let out a chorus of whistles and awes, all while I was whispering, "I love you too, Kihyun."


End file.
